Violet Nightshade
fr:Violet Nightshade Violet Nightshade is a Goth who loves all things dark, spooky, and her flowers dead. She cares deeply for her sister Poppy, although she sometimes can't stand her perkiness and love for bright and cheerful flowers. Violet is one of the last five people left in your town when the new Essence Creator arrives. Violet is in a relationship with Lord Daniel of Cutopia. She is also the host of a mini-game in the town that hosts festivals. Violet works for MorcuCorp to run the new star racer out of Speedville. She is the new owner of the Boudreaux Mansion in the Bayou and also owns the flower shop in the town and owns a cat named Weather. She appears in MySims SkyHeroes as a member of SkyForce. Roles in games Violet (MySims)|MySims||true Violet (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Violet (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Violet (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Violet (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing Violet (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents (Wii) Violet (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) Violet (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes (Console) Violet (MySims SkyHeroes DS)|MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Trivia *In MySims Kingdom, Violet once lived on the island of Spookane and sometimes regrets leaving it, but she would rather be with her sister Poppy. *Violet wears her hair in a ponytail in MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents, and MySims SkyHeroes, but in the rest of the games, she has her hair worn down. *In the Wii version of MySims Agents, Poppy tells you that she wants Violet to open a flower shop which Violet does in the DS version of MySims Agents. *On the cover of MySims Racing, Violet is dressed in her MySims Kingdom outfit, but in the game, she is dressed in her regular outfit. *In MySims Agents, Violet seems to be older than Evelyn Gray, as Violet remembers the Crown of Nightmares Project and how she and Poppy would play at Cyrus Boudreaux's mansion while their mother and the others creating the Crown of Nightmares would work on it, while Evelyn is surprised when Paul Wisniewski tells her about the Crown. Violet is also aware of who Morcubus is, while Evelyn isn't even aware at first that her father, Michael Gray, worked with him. *If you send Violet on the dispatch mission One More Time, she will tell you that she thought she saw Dogwood, Poppy's dog, being kidnapped by Morcubus, meaning that it's her fear (which happened at the beginning of the game). *Violet has a relatively deep voice in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing, however in MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents and MySims SkyHeroes, Violet has more of a higher pitched voice. *After Morcubus is defeated by the star racer in MySims Racing, she appears in the cut scene after the Ultimate Cup and it is presumed she quit MorcuCorp. *Violet's first and last name are both after flowers.' Nightshade' is a flower often associated with witches, while Violet is a common flower in the Northern Hemisphere. *Violet is one of only seven original Sims to appear in every Nintendo Wii MySims game as of MySims SkyHeroes. Along with her is Chaz McFreely, DJ Candy "Supergroove", Dr. F, Goth Boy, Morcubus and Vic Vector. *In MySims Kingdom on Spookane, the lot of Grandma Ruthie's factory must have been where Violet lived before she moved to Cutopia. *In MySims SkyHeroes, she could have been a member of Specter Squadron, as she has their logo on her hat, but for the game, was made a member of SkyForce. *If you send Violet on Jenny's dispatch mission, she will reveal that she and Poppy love Starcruiser X and always watched it together. *If you send Violet on Marlon's second dispatch mission, she will mention Cutopia and Spookane wondering if they were harmed. *Nightshade is the name of a plant in The Sims Medieval that is used in some of the most dangerous poisons. *Violet is one of few Sims in MySims Kingdom that lived on more than one island. *In MySims SkyHeroes, if you complete the mission Ninjas Flipping Out before 1.23 Jigawatts Required, Violet will tell you that she only joined the SkyForce to protect Poppy. *Violet's description in MySims claims that she had a job as a kitten photographer, which she despised. In the DS version of MySims Agents, she owns a pet cat. *Violet appears in SimCity Creator as the Utilities Advisor for the city. *In The Sims 4, Violet appears as one of the MySims trophies that can be collected by players. She is a rare trophy and described as: Dark and dramatic, Violet Darkshade nonetheless has a beautiful heart. She does her best to take care of her kid sister, Poppy, even if it usually gives her one of those headaches that sits right above her eye. **Notably her name is mistakenly referred to as Darkshade rather than Nightshade. *In MySims SkyHeroes, she is much more sociable and optimistic than in previous games. *Also in SkyHeroes, she acts as Justice's second-in-command and logistics advisor, and the two have what could be seen as a father-daughter relationship. *She shares her interests with Crystal in MySims. Foreign names *'Chinese Simplified: '紫罗兰·夜荫 *'Chinese Traditional: '凡歐蕾的鄰居 *'Czech: '''Fialka Zlomocná *'Dutch:' Madelief Nachtschade *'English:' Violet Nightshade *'French:' Violette Argique *'German:' Viola Nachtschatten *'Japanese:' ヴァイオレット・ナイトシェイド *'Korean:' 바이올렛 나이트셰이드 (According to ''The Sims 4) *'Polish:' Violet Nocnycień *'Russian:' Виолет Сумрачникс *'Spanish:' Violeta Hierbamora Gallery VioletNightshade.jpg|Violet's MySims concept artwork. Violet4-lg.jpg|Violet's MySims Agents concept art. VioletMSSHConcept.jpg|Violet's MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Genevieve Tsai. Gothicladychicknamedviolet.jpg|Violet's concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Ben Seto. Violet_in-game.png|Violet in-game. Sims 4 - Violet.png|Violet's trophy in The Sims 4 Violetandcarl.jpg|Violet comforting Zombie Carl. Category:Agent Recruits Category:MorcuCorp Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Nature (MySims Kingdom) Category:Paranormal Category:Racer Category:SimCity Creator Characters Category:Smarts Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:Spooky (MySims)